


Memorable

by missdistress



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anxious Chimney, Buck gets the recognition he deserves, Buck is a good friend, Buck is a good person, Buck is a hero, Established Relationship, Firefam Feels, M/M, Post-Tsunami (9-1-1), Survivors, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdistress/pseuds/missdistress
Summary: Шесть раз, когда Бака узнавали люди, которых он спас во время цунами, и как его команда поняла, что он герой.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Memorable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memorable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848254) by [JessicaMDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn). 



**1**

— Здравствуйте. Я на чистку к часу, — поприветствовал Бак, подходя к стойке администратора в приёмной стоматолога. — Эван Бакли. 

Женщина за столом кивнула, щёлкнув что-то на своём компьютере, прежде чем поднять глаза. Когда она это сделала, её глаза сразу же нашли родимое пятно над глазом Бака. Большинство так делает. Но потом они расширились от узнавания, и желудок Бака сжался от беспокойства. 

Откуда он её знает? У неё были кудрявые чёрные волосы, круглые тёмные глаза, царственный нос, и она была, вероятно, на четыре или пять лет старше него. Обычно он не отвечал женщинам намного старше себя в своих старых профилях знакомств, но может быть? О Боже, неужели у них был секс? Это было бы неловко. 

Что бы это ни было, женщина ничего не сказала. Она резко сглотнула, словно сосредотачиваясь, а затем спокойно подтвердила его приём и велела ему занять место в зале ожидания. 

В неудобных креслах сидели ещё восемь человек. По телевизору, висевшему на стене, показывали праздничный фильм, хотя на дворе стоял август, но звук был таким тихим, что Бак ничего не слышал. Это означало, что ничто не могло отвлечь его от того факта, что секретарша постоянно поглядывала на него, когда её коллеги не разговаривали с ней, телефон не звонил, и никто не регистрировался. Что, на самом деле, случалось довольно часто. 

Как раз в тот момент, когда это начало казаться странным, кто-то позвал «Эван Бакли», и его повели на чистку зубов. Через несколько минут его рот стал мятно-свежим, а зубы заметно чище. Он считал, что неплохо чистит зубы, но у стоматолога всегда получалось лучше. 

— Спасибо, док, — сказал Бак, прежде чем снова направиться к стойке администратора, чтобы расплатиться. Женщина, которую он видел ранее, всё ещё была там, это всё ещё была её смена, и Бак на мгновение заколебался. Потом он выругал себя за трусость и подошёл к столу. 

— Сколько с меня? 

Женщина покачала головой, её кудри подпрыгнули. 

— Всё уже оплачено. 

Нахмурив брови, Бак спросил: 

— Уже что? 

Она протянула ему карточку с напоминанием о приёме. 

— Всё уже оплачено. Хорошего дня. 

Бак вышел из приёмной, ошеломлённый, держа в расслабленных пальцах карточку. Только стоя возле своего джипа, он понял, что у него не назначен приём, о котором нужно было бы напомнить, так почему же она дала ему карточку? 

— Пожалуйста, пусть это будет не её номер телефона, — пробормотал Бак, глядя на карточку. 

Пустая. На ней были указаны дата и время встречи, но ничего не было заполнено. Нахмурившись, Бак в замешательстве перевернул карточку. 

_«Визит оплачен за 23 августа 2019 года, на крыше пожарной машины, в розовой рубашке и с улыбкой.»_

Двадцать третье августа? 

Словно ещё одна волна это обрушилось на него. Цунами. Женщина у магазина, мужчина в машине, дюжина людей, которых смыло водой, — секретарша была одной из тех, кого он вытащил из волн на пожарную машину! Он отдал ей свою рубашку несмотря на то, что она была мокрой, потому что девушка дрожала. Но она сняла её ещё до того, как он потерял Криса. 

— Хм, — выдохнул Бак. — Каковы шансы? 

Было приятно знать, что кто-то, кому он помог в тот день, теперь в порядке, что они не умерли после того, как он нырнул обратно, чтобы найти Кристофера. 

Остаток дня он слегка улыбался, и это не имело ничего общего с чистотой его зубов. 

**2**

Хен была, вероятно, единственным членом станции 118, кроме Ромеро, который не ненавидел, когда его посылали за покупками. Все остальные считали, что это пустая трата времени, но Хен видела в этом одну из рутинных обязанностей, которую нужно выполнить, и иногда эта работа ложилась на неё. Сегодня она выпала на неё и Бака.

— Ладно, значит, кэп хочет, чтобы мы взяли немного пи...пи-ка-ньи? Это что такое? — спросила Хен, остановившись посреди отдела с выпечкой, склонив список покупок набок и прищурившись. — Рядом написано «визит шефа»? 

Лениво облокотившись на тележку, Бак произнес нараспев: 

— Пиканья. Это стейк. 

— Стейк. — Хен повернулась и одарила его дразнящей улыбкой. — Кто-то звучит культурно. Откуда ты это знаешь? 

Пожав плечами, Бак встал и отодвинул тележку в сторону, чтобы не мешать другим покупателям. 

— От Бобби. 

Конечно. Обычно Бобби тащил Бака на кухню, когда не было вызовов, и у Бака было свободное время. Он учил Бака готовить почти столько же, сколько Бак работал на станции. Хен не заметила, что они зашли дальше завтраков, но, очевидно, так оно и было, если они обсуждали _стейки_. 

— Звучит как еда для свиданий, — продолжила дразнить его Хен, прищурившись. 

Бак фыркнул. 

— О да. Пиканья стоит дорого. Он, наверное, пытается умаслить шефа ради чего-то. 

Наверное, на новый грузовик. По станции ходили слухи, что департамент получил грант на восемь новеньких грузовиков. Шеф совершал обход, осматривая каждую станцию, пытаясь решить, какой из них отдать их. 

Кивнув, Хен жестом пригласила Бака следовать за ней из отдела. Она вышла из отдела и была уже на полпути к следующему, когда позади неё раздался тихий грохот. 

— Извините, — одновременно сказали Бак и какая-то женщина, столкнувшись тележками. 

Бак одарил её одной из своих запатентованных щенячьих улыбок, которая заставляла всех влюбляться в него. Вместо того, чтобы превратиться в лужу у его ног, женщина удивлённо посмотрела на него. 

— Вы. 

«О-оу», — подумала Хен. Неужели она вот-вот увидит, как ещё одна женщина даст Баку пощёчину и заявит, что он избегал её? Разве они не разобрались с этим достаточно в прошлый раз, когда его личность была украдена? 

С любопытством наклонив голову, Бак спросил: 

— Я? 

У него было такое выражение лица, как будто что-то не давало ему покоя, как будто он мог знать эту даму. Ах, милый. Если он _действительно_ избегал эту женщину, это было бы ещё хуже. 

И вдруг, прямо посреди продуктового магазина, женщина заплакала. Бак и Хен оба дернулись на месте, потрясённые, но сразу переключились в режим пожарного, стейк пиканья забыт. Что-то было не так, и они должны были это исправить. Бак отодвинул свою тележку с покупками в сторону, назад к проходу, и подвинул тележку женщины, чтобы быть ближе к ней. 

— Что случилось? — спросил он одновременно с Хен, которая подошла к ней и спросила: 

— Вы ранены? 

Хен положила руку на плечо женщины и начала визуальный осмотр. Никаких видимых повреждений или причин для слёз, но это не означало, что под одеждой не было чего-то, что причиняло ей боль. 

Женщина покачала головой и протянула трясущиеся руки, чтобы взять Бака за руку. 

— Я думала, что вы погибли. Я так рада. Я так рада, что вы в порядке. 

— Погиб? — вырвалось из Хен, как вода из пожарного шланга. Какого чёрта? — Вы уверены, что не обознались? 

Она посмотрела на Бака, чтобы поделиться своим беспокойством, но Бак не смотрел на неё. Его взгляд стал отстраненным, как будто он что-то вспомнил, и он наклонился, чтобы посмотреть женщине в глаза. Его лицо озарило узнавание. 

— Вы... вы беспокоились обо мне? 

Женщина кивнула, всё ещё плача, хотя она явно пыталась обуздать свои эмоции. 

— Вы были там. Вы спасли меня. А потом вы исчезли в воде. Я была уверена, что вы оба утонули. — Она посмотрела на Бака с таким сожалением в глазах, что Хен вдруг показалось, будто она вторглась во что-то личное. — Вы просили меня присмотреть за ним, а я не смогла. 

— Эй, эй, нет, нет, нет, — поспешил сказать Бак и даже заключил женщину в крепкие объятия. — С ним всё в порядке, понятно? Мы оба выбрались оттуда. 

— Правда? — спросила женщина, её голос звучал приглушённо из-за рубашки Бака. 

Бак кивнул. 

— Клянусь. 

Через несколько минут слёзы женщины успокоились, и она отодвинулась от Бака со смущённой улыбкой. 

— Это было так неловко. Мне жаль, — извинилась она, даже поклонившись. 

Позабытая всеми и совершенно сбитая с толку Хен стояла в стороне, приподняв руки после первичного осмотра женщины. Нет, в самом деле, что за чертовщина происходит? Хен не узнала эту даму ни по одному из их вызовов, но она сказала, что Бак спас её... 

— О. — Женщина оглядела Бака, впервые заметив его форму. — Так вы пожарный. Неудивительно. — Тогда её улыбка стала более искренней. — Супергерой каждый день. 

Бак застенчиво смеётся и, опустив подбородок, робко улыбается — это его типичная реакция, когда кто-то делает ему неожиданный комплимент. 

— Ах, нет. Я просто парень, который оказался в нужном месте. 

— Спасибо. — Благодарность была тихой, но сильной, и Бак покраснел. — Огромное спасибо. И мне очень жаль. Хотела бы я что-нибудь сделать для вас. 

Бак покачал головой. 

— Не беспокойтесь об этом. Вы в порядке. Мы в порядке. Это всё, что имеет значение, верно? 

После ещё нескольких любезностей Бак и женщина расстались. Хен подождала, пока она не скрылась за дальним проходом, а Бак забрал их собственную тележку, прежде чем наброситься на него. 

— Ладно, что это было, чёрт возьми? — спросила она, хватаясь за тележку, когда Бак вместо ответа попытался обойти её. 

— Что? — спросил Бак, прикидываясь дурачком. Хен знала, что он не так глуп, как иногда притворялся, и смотрела на него, пока он не сдался. Он отвёл от неё взгляд, словно ему было стыдно. 

— Она была в цунами вместе со мной и Крисом. 

Цунами. Хен вспомнила хаос, отравление газом, молодоженов и их сына, взрыв. Это был один из самых напряженных дней в их жизни. Бесчисленные часы просто идут, идут, идут, не хватает людей, слишком много раненых, пропавших без вести и погибших. И в то же время был Бак, и никому не пришло в голову беспокоиться о нём. Он уволился. Он был в кино с сыном Эдди. Он был в порядке. Но это было не так, потому что он стоял прямо перед ними, весь изрезанный и едва реагирующий на их слова, рухнувший на землю, тяжело дыша. Обезвоживание, переутомление, кровопотеря от пореза на руке и долгое пребывание на солнце. 

— Она смотрела за Крисом? — спросила Хен и была поражена тем, как тихо прозвучал её собственный голос. 

Кивок. 

— В воде были люди, и я попросил её присмотреть за ним, пока буду им помогать. Крис упал, когда вода отступила, а я прыгнул следом, — объяснил Бак. — Он покачал головой. — Я никогда не думал, что кто-то ещё будет винить себя за это. 

Хен нахмурилась. 

— Ты имеешь в виду кто-то, кроме тебя. — Она точно знала, как легко Бак мог взвалить на себя вину за то, что выходило из-под его контроля. 

Бак посмотрел туда, где исчезла женщина. 

— Она действительно хорошо справилась в тот день, — сказал он вместо ответа. — Я рад, что с ней всё в порядке. — Помолчав минуту, он откашлялся и забрал тележку из рук Хен. 

— Пошли. Нам нужно купить навороченный стейк, и Бобби, наверное, уже удивляется, почему мы так долго. 

Хен отпустила его, потому что была слишком погружена в свои мысли, чтобы остановить его. Весь этот хаос во время цунами и их собственный маленький Бакару был там, будучи героем и спасая жизни людей, без всякой нужды в униформе. И вот теперь он был здесь, беспокоясь, всё ли у них в порядке. Несмотря на то, что Бак притворялся беспечным, у него было действительно большое сердце. 

Как у золотистого ретривера. 

Улыбаясь, Хен поспешила догнать Бака и обняла его за плечи, заставляя наклониться, чтобы поравняться с ней. 

— Хен... Что? 

— Ты хороший человек, Бакару. — Он ошеломленно улыбнулся ей, и она свободной рукой указала вперёд. — А теперь пойдём купим мяса пираньи. 

Бак рассмеялся. 

— Попробуй сказать это Бобби в лицо. 

— Разве я говорила, что хочу умереть сегодня? Нет, спасибо. 

**3**

Большую часть времени Бобби был счастлив сидеть дома с Афиной и смотреть телевизор на диване, или готовить вместе, или читать вместе, или просто существовать в одной комнате вместе. Иногда, однако, ему хотелось выйти на улицу, чтобы гордо показать, что он женат на этой удивительной, красивой, талантливой женщине. Но Афина определённо была из тех, кто больше любил сидеть дома, так что, если Бобби хотел вытащить её куда-нибудь, ему требовалась помощь.

— Я собираюсь сводить этих двоих в туалет до начала фильма. Возьмёшь закуски? — спросил Эдди, уже уводя Гарри и Криса в сторону туалетов, прежде чем Бак дал утвердительный ответ. 

Афина покачала головой. 

— Этот человек — святой. 

Бак рассмеялся. 

— То же самое говорит и его тётя. 

Он стоял в очереди с Бобби и Афиной, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрел в сторону туалетов, пока все трое не скрылись за дверью. Затем его взгляд стал метаться по комнате, рассматривая афиши фильмов и декорации, как будто он никогда раньше не был в этом кинотеатре. 

Они продвинулись вперёд в очереди. 

— Я всё ещё думаю, что мы могли бы просто взять напрокат что-нибудь и посмотреть дома по телевизору, — заметила Афина, глядя на стенд за прилавком в поисках того, что купить. — Можно было бы купить три фильма по цене здешней еды. 

Бобби обнял её за талию и обрадовался, когда она снова прижалась к нему. 

— Иногда приятно посмотреть фильм на большом экране. Верно, Бак? 

— Да. В кинотеатре звук намного лучше, чем по телевизору в доме, — согласился Бак, сосредоточившись на стенде с закусками и прищурившись, размышляя, какую сладость взять. 

В доме? Бак жил в квартире. Афина и Бобби обменялись взглядами через её плечо, но, прежде чем они успели прокомментировать фразу, они оказались первыми в очереди. Работник за стойкой посмотрел на Бака с отвисшей челюстью. 

— Здравствуйте, — Бак поприветствовал парня дружелюбной улыбкой и помахал рукой. 

Работник просто продолжал смотреть в ошеломляющем молчании. Бобби покачал головой. Не было ничего необычного в том, что дамы начинали заигрывать с Баком на работе, а иногда и парни. Он подумал, что кто-то обязательно сочтёт Бака привлекательным даже в кинотеатре, но надеялся, что работник не начнет флиртовать с ним через прилавок. 

Переминаясь смущённо с ноги на ногу, Бак сказал: 

— Э... хорошо. Можно, пожалуйста, два средних попкорна, Buncha Crunch для меня и Dots для Криса, и три маленьких содовых? 

— Что? Никаких конфет для Эдди? — настаивала Афина, и Бобби услышал тот же тон, который она использовала, когда незаметно выуживала информацию у подозреваемых. 

Бак покачал головой. 

— Он не большой любитель сладостей. 

— Ага. 

Афина снова посмотрела на Бобби, который пожал плечами. Если между Баком и Эдди что-то и было, то они ещё не пришли к нему за бумагами. А пока они этого не сделают, это не его дело. 

Работник повторил заказ Бака и быстро наполнил два больших ведра попкорном. Бобби нахмурился. Разве Бак не заказывал средние? Он поставил на прилавок попкорн, три маленьких стаканчика, упаковку Dots и две упаковки Buncha Crunch. Бобби определенно слышал, как Бак заказал две сладости, а не три. Может работник так флиртовал? Бесплатно добавлял еду? 

— Приятного просмотра, — с улыбкой сказал работник. 

Бак посмотрел между вёдрами и сладостями, неловко поднимая стаканчики. 

— Хм. Но я не... 

Работник покачал головой. 

— Вы спасли мне жизнь во время цунами, — сказал он, понизив голос, чтобы люди в других очередях не услышали. Бобби уловил это только потому, что они с Афиной стояли в очереди сразу за Баком, и при упоминании о цунами он стал внимательнее прислушиваться. 

— Пожалуйста. Мы зарабатываем достаточно на уступках*. Это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы сказать спасибо. 

Покраснев и заикаясь, Бак не пытался отговорить мужчину, а вместо этого сказал: 

— О, ну тогда я... я только сделал то, что сделал бы любой... Вы уверены в этом? — Кивок. — Ну, э-э, спасибо. Вы очень добры. Спасибо. 

Затем, застенчиво улыбаясь, Бак собрал сладости и засунул их в карманы куртки, подцепил пустые стаканчики двумя пальцами и взял обеими руками два больших попкорна. Он ещё раз поблагодарил парня и направился к стойке с напитками. 

— Ему понадобится помощь, — сказала Афина, похлопав Бобби по руке и кивнув в сторону Бака. — Поможешь ему, пока я возьму закуски? 

Бобби наклонился, чтобы быстро чмокнуть жену в губы, прежде чем убрать руки с её талии и направиться к самому молодому члену команды. Бак всё ещё искал место, куда бы поставить вёдра с попкорном, когда Бобби подошёл к нему. 

— Как насчёт того, чтобы я подержал их для тебя? — предложил Бобби и взял вёдра из его рук. 

Бак одарил его благодарной улыбкой. Его щёки всё ещё были розовыми. 

— Спасибо. 

Всё то время, пока Бак наполнял два стакана содовой — и Бобби отметил, что он точно знал, что именно выбрать для Эдди и Криса, — они стояли молча. 

— Значит, ты спас жизнь этому человеку, — сказал Бобби. 

Бак пожал плечами. 

— Наверное? Я втащил его на верхушку грузовика, который случайно оказался там, и волны ещё не добрались до этого места. Я же не доставил его в безопасное место, в больницу или ещё куда-нибудь. 

Он закончил наполнять свой собственный стакан, осторожно взял все три в руки и двинулся, чтобы отойти, чтобы кто-то ещё мог взять свои напитки. Бобби, слегка нахмурившись, последовал за ним. Они остановились в конце прилавка, где была небольшая полоска стойки, на которую Бак поставил стаканы, пока Эдди и дети не вышли из туалета. 

— Бак, ты вытащил его из воды и тем самым уберёг от опасности. Это уже безопасность, — сказал Бобби. — Возможно, ему пришлось подождать другой станции, чтобы отвезти его в больницу, но разве его вообще нашли бы, если бы ты сначала его не спас? — Бак пожал плечами, выглядя немного неловко от слов Бобби, сгорбившись. — Именно. Видишь? Даже без формы ты помогаешь людям, Бак. Такой ты человек. 

От этой похвалы глаза Бака подозрительно увлажнились, но он откашлялся и вытер глаза, прежде чем на них навернулись слёзы. 

— Спасибо, Бобби, — прошептал Бак. 

Через секунду к ним подошли Эдди и мальчики, а в десяти шагах за ними шла Афина с двумя стаканами, мармеладными червяками и упаковкой лакричных палочек. Бак показал Крису Dots, чем заслужил его тихое одобрение, но сказал, что передаст их, как только когда они сядут в зале. Они с Эдди несли оба попкорна и два стакана, а Гарри предложил понести третий для Криса. 

Как только Афина подошла к ним, она передала мармеладных червяков Гарри, а лакричные палочки Бобби. Эта женщина владела всем сердцем Бобби, и он немедленно дал ей это понять, поцеловав её ещё раз. Затем вся их семья отправилась в кинотеатр, чтобы посмотреть фильм. Вместе. 

**4**

— Не знаю, готов ли я стать отцом.

Сидевший напротив Чима Бак нахмурился поверх кружки с пивом. Бар вокруг них был шумным и оживленным, что заставляло Чима практически кричать, чтобы его услышали, поэтому нахмурился Бак не из-за того, что ослышался. 

— Ты сказал Мэдди, что очень взволнован, — сказал Бак, поставив кружку на стол. — Он обвиняюще указал на Чима. — Ты солгал моей сестре? 

Чим быстро замахал руками, пытаясь рассеять гнев Бака. Вот почему он хотел встретиться с Бобби, Хен или Эдди — с кем-то из родителей. С кем-то, _не имеющим_ отношения к Мэдди. Но все остальные были заняты в этот вечер, кроме Бака, и теперь ему приходилось иметь дело с Опекающим Младшим Братом Эваном, чей единственный родительский опыт был связан с общением с сыном Эдди в его выходные дни. 

— Нет-нет, это _так_. Я в восторге. Я люблю Мэдди больше, чем когда-либо любил кого-то. Она делает меня счастливым. Нам действительно хорошо вместе. — Он провёл рукой по волосам и громко вздохнул. — Я просто... чёрт возьми, ты же знаешь историю моей семьи. Что есть во мне, что сделает меня хорошим отцом? 

Некоторое время Бак молчал. Чим сидел, облокотившись на стол и обхватив голову руками, уставившись на грязную и липкую поверхность стола, погруженный в свои мысли. Мэдди должна родить меньше, чем через месяц, и чем ближе она была, тем больше Чим сходил с ума. Он точно испортит этого ребёнка. Он потерпит неудачу и как отец, и как муж Мэдди. Его ребёнок сбежит, как сбежал Альберт, куда угодно, лишь бы убраться подальше от Чима. 

— А что было у Бобби? — спросил Бак, его голос был слишком тихим, что его едва можно было расслышать из-за шума. — Если бы ты спросил его, я думаю, он сказал бы, что он не был хорошим отцом, но мы все знаем, что он ошибается. Мы все видим, как он относится к Гарри и Мэй, верно? Он хороший отец? 

Это было правдой. Бобби отлично ладил с детьми Афины и Майкла. Но разве неправда, что его первая жена и дети погибли в пожаре? Что, если Чим напортачит, пытаясь приготовить куриные наггетсы или что-то в этом роде, подожжёт кухню, вся квартира сгорит, и он убьёт своего ребёнка? 

— И Хен. Дэнни — сын её первой жены, которого они с Карен усыновили. Потом она изменила Карен, и появился отец, и началась вся эта драма, так? А теперь у них есть ещё и Ниа. Но когда ты смотришь на то, как сильно они с Карен любят своих детей... Чувак, ты же не можешь сказать, что считаешь их плохими родителями, да? 

Чим поднял голову ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть на Бака вместо стола. 

— Они замечательные родители, — пробормотал он. 

Хотя его голос затерялся в шуме, Бак кивнул в ответ. 

— Так и есть. И Эдди тоже. Чувак, Эдди говорит, что он всё время подводит Криса, так? Но никто не любит своего ребёнка сильнее. — Бак улыбнулся и помахал рукой вокруг, как будто указывая на Эдди, стоящего где-то в баре вместе с ними. — Это трудно, и он не всегда знает, что делать, верно? Но на самом деле ему нужно было только знать, что он не один. Ну ты понимаешь? Ему нужна была небольшая помощь, и это нормально. — Бак положил обе руки на стол и наклонился над ними, чтобы быть ближе к Чиму. — И вы с Мэдс, вы будете не одни. Вы есть друг у друга, и у вас есть мы. И у тебя есть родители твоего друга, да? 

Ли были замечательными родителями. Они научили его как быть семьей больше, чем его собственный отец. Если бы он попытался быть хотя бы наполовину таким же отцом, каким был мистер Ли, у него бы всё получилось. И Бак был прав, у него были все эти люди, у которых также есть дети, которые могли бы помочь ему, которые понимали бы, через что он проходит. 

Бак, должно быть, заметил, как слегка расслабились плечи Чима, потому что его губы приподнялись, и он сказал: 

— Ты будешь отличным отцом, Чимни. Я это гарантирую. 

Чим издал тихий хриплый смешок. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Бака — единственного из 118-ой, у кого не было детей, который сам как ребёнок, — найдутся слова, чтобы развеять тревогу Чима? Он кивнул и протянул своё пиво к Баку, который ответил тем же, так что они могли чокнуться бутылками. 

— Спасибо, Бак. Я это ценю. 

Бак открыл было рот, чтобы сказать: «Без проблем, м...» — но тут к их столику подошла блондинка, и он прервался. 

Женщина была примерно того же возраста, что и Бак, плюс-минус несколько лет, и выглядела так, будто кто-то на спор попросил её взять у парня номер. Чим закатил глаза и вздохнул, делая большой глоток пива. 

Конечно, он не мог пойти выпить с Эваном Бакли без того, чтобы _кто-нибудь_ не приударил за ним. А потом Чиму пришлось бы наблюдать, как Бак вежливо отказывает им, всегда говоря, что он занят — хотя Чим был совершенно уверен, что Бак свободен, — но он очень надеется, что они найдут подходящего парня где-нибудь в другом месте, и женщины всегда выглядели расстроенными, когда уходили, но никогда даже не смотрели в сторону Чима — не то чтобы он хотел от них чего-то, но, по крайней мере, признание было бы приятно. 

— Привет, — выдавила женщина через несколько секунд. 

— Привет, — отозвался Бак. 

Она заправила волосы за ухо — милый трюк, которым наверняка можно заинтересовать многих парней. 

— В общем, я сидела там со своими друзьями, и я увидела , что ты сидишь здесь... — и дальше должен был начаться флирт, — и я просто... это ожог или что-то такое? — Она указала на родимое пятно Бака. 

Это был худший флирт, который Чим когда-либо слышал. Он сделал ещё глоток, чтобы удержаться от комментариев. 

С кривой усмешкой Бак покачал головой и улыбнулся. 

— Нет. Родимое пятно. — Он быстро успокоил её. — Люди спрашивают об этом всё время. Всё нормально. 

Женщина кивнула, без сомнения запоминая эту информацию. 

— Хорошо, хорошо. Понимаешь, я узнала его. Я имею в виду родимое пятно, — уточнила она, и нежный румянец залил её щёки. — Это был действительно напряженный день для меня, но у скольких парней есть такая метка на глазу, верно? 

Чим застонал, но его голос затерялся в музыке. Может, они помогли этой женщине на вызове и с тех пор она страстно желала Бака? Просто замечательно. 

Но Бак не выглядел встревоженным или даже готовым отказать ей. На самом деле, похоже, он только сейчас понял, откуда знает её. 

— Цунами, — сказал Бак, указывая на неё. Она кивнула, явно обрадовавшись, что он вспомнил. Бак улыбнулся ей. — Приятно видеть, что у тебя всё в порядке. Это ведь так, правда? 

Женщина рассмеялась. 

— Да. Вообще-то, я здесь на девичнике. — Она сверкнула перед ним шикарным блестящим кольцом. 

Бак ахнул и, когда женщина кивнула и поднесла её руку ближе, взял её за руку, чтобы получше рассмотреть кольцо. 

— О Боже, это потрясающе! Поздравляю! 

— Спасибо. — Улыбка женщины была ослепительной. — Вообще-то он тоже был с нами в грузовике. Потом мы очень сблизились в больнице. 

— Вау. — Лицо Бака выглядело так, словно ему было больно от того, как широко он улыбался. — Я так рад за вас. 

Улыбка женщины потускнела, стала менее восторженной, более серьёзной, но не менее искренней. 

— Это было бы невозможно, если бы ты не вытащил нас из воды в тот день, поэтому я хотела подойти и сказать, как я благодарна. Огромное спасибо. Ты спас мою жизнь и жизнь Алехандро. 

Она раскрыла руки, и Бак поспешил встать и заключить её в «объятия Бакли». «Объятия Бакли» были самыми лучшими. Чиму следовало бы просто свалить и отправиться домой к его собственной Бакли, чтобы самому получить немного объятий вместо того, чтобы наблюдать за тем, что бы тут не происходило. 

Как только леди _ещё_ раз поблагодарила его и вернулась к своему столу, Бак повернул ухмыляющееся лицо к Чиму. Чим постарался придать своему ответу как можно более саркастическое выражение. 

— И вот я здесь, беспокоюсь о том, чтобы быть обычным папой, а ты сидишь тут — тайный герой. Обычный Кларк Кент. — Он усмехнулся. — Я думал, что знаю тебя. 

Улыбка Бака стала застенчивой. 

— Ты такой же герой, как и я. На моем месте ты поступил бы точно так же. 

Чим не был в этом уверен, но оказанное доверие пришлось ему по душе, и он не стал спорить. 

**5**

Всем было хорошо известно, что Эдди не был лучшим поваром. Его представление о домашней еде было чем-то из морозильной камеры продуктового магазина, что просто нужно было бросить в духовку. Даже с учётом того, что Бак проводил у него больше ночей, чем обычно, завтраки у него получались лучше, чем ужины. Может быть, Эдди следует предложить Бобби, чтобы они переключились на изучение семейных обедов вместо омлетов.

Дело в том, что иногда на ужин был фаст-фуд. Когда смена была слишком долгой, чтобы думать о готовке, а Крис все выходные был дома, Эдди загружал его в грузовик и отправлялся в Макдоналдс. 

— Эй, это моя картошка фри, — легонько пожаловался Эдди, не очень расстроенный. 

— Налоги, — просто ответил Бак, прежде чем сунуть картошку в рот, и Крис хихикнул. 

Эдди покачал головой. 

— Эта система правления коррумпирована. Думаю, я начну бунт. Что скажешь, приятель? — спросил он у сына. 

Крис покачал головой, но всё-таки согласился. 

— Бунт! 

Рассмеявшись, Бак откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Я чувствую некоторую угрозу. Может, мне стоит сбежать? 

Ещё раз покачав головой и нежно улыбнувшись, Эдди протянул руку, чтобы переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Бака на столе. Крис продолжал радостно жевать свои наггетсы. 

— Извините. 

Это был мужчина средних лет, рядом с ним стояла девочка примерно того же возраста, что и Крис. Он несколько раз перевёл взгляд с Бака на Эдди, и его руки слегка сжались в кулаки. В животе Эдди уже закипал гнев. Если этот парень скажет что-нибудь дерьмовое ему и Баку из-за того, что они держатся за руки, Баку придётся удерживать Эдди. 

— Вы, наверное, меня не помните, — начал мужчина, завладев вниманием Эдди и Бака, хотя Крис едва взглянул на него. — В августе прошлого года вы спасли мне жизнь во время цунами. 

Напряжение покинуло плечи Эдди, сменившись воспоминанием о страхе. Тот момент, когда он увидел Бака на сортировочной станции, когда он понял, что Кристофера с ним нет... 

— Ох, — выдохнул Бак, сжимая руку Эдди. Это воспоминание тоже не было приятным для него. — Неужели? 

Мужчина кивнул и указал на левый глаз Бака. 

— Это пятно. Довольно запоминающееся, верно? 

Бак отпустил руку Эдди, чтобы дотронуться до родимого пятна, и от этого неловкого движения в душе Эдди снова вспыхнула горечь. 

— Вам что-то нужно? — спросил Эдди, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал вежливо, а не так, будто он хотел, чтобы мужчина скорее ушёл. Крис с любопытством посмотрел на него, продолжая жевать картошку фри. 

Мужчина покачал головой, потом кивнул. 

— Я помню, что вы беспокоились о своём сыне, — сказал он, указывая на Криса, — когда он упал с грузовика. С тех пор как я воссоединился с моей Йорелиз, я всё думал, что же случилось с вами обоими после того, как вы прыгнули в воду вслед за ним. — Он положил руку на плечо дочери и сжал его, и она улыбнулась ему. — Я увидел вас обоих здесь, и, наверное, мне просто нужно было подойти и сказать, как я счастлив, что вы оба выбрались оттуда живыми и здоровыми. 

Теперь Бак улыбался. 

— Спасибо, старик. Да, мы оба в порядке. — Он повернулся с улыбкой к Крису, который поднял вверх большой палец, а затем указал на мужчину и его дочь. — Я тоже рад, что с вами всё в порядке. 

— Спасибо. — Мужчина кивнул, словно кланяясь. — В любом случае, я оставлю вас наедине с вашей семьей. Мне просто нужно было подойти и поздороваться. 

Бак покачал головой. 

— Без проблем. Хорошего вам дня. 

Они смотрели, как мужчина ушёл с дочерью, она начала возбужденно болтать с ним, пока они шли к своей машине. Бак продолжил есть, а Эдди не отводил взгляда, пока они не скрылись в машине, его разум и сердце бешено колотились в такт. 

— Ты его не поправил. 

— Хм? — спросил Бак с набитым гамбургером ртом. 

Эдди покачал головой. 

— Он назвал Криса твоим сыном. Ты его не поправил. 

Бак поспешно сглотнул, виноватое выражение омрачило его лицо. 

— Прости. А должен был? 

Хотя этот человек и напомнил Эдди об одном из худших дней в его жизни — когда он думал, что потерял двух самых важных людей — его грудь трепетала и по ней разливалось тепло. Он снова покачал головой и взял Бака за руку. 

— Нет. 

Когда Бак улыбнулся, он почувствовал такое облегчение и радость, что Эдди ничего не оставалось, как наклониться и поцеловать его. 

— Паааап, — пожаловался Крис. 

Эдди улыбнулся в губы Бака и снова поцеловал его. 

**6**

Вызов из-за аварии с участием трёх машин. По прибытии 118-я обнаружила, что один водитель вышел и прислонился к своей машине, но два других всё ещё были внутри своих машин. Команда разделилась, чтобы проверить всех трёх жертв. У того, что стоял снаружи своей машины, была небольшая боль в шее, и болела грудь от ремня безопасности, дернувшего его назад при ударе. У двух других были заклинившие водительские двери, которые пришлось открывать «челюстями жизни».

Каждый пострадавший был доставлен в машину скорой помощи, где Хен была готова осмотреть их и определить, необходим ли визит в больницу. Как только освободили последнего человека, Бак проводил его туда, где двое других уже сидели на заднем сиденье машины скорой помощи. 

— Последний, Хен, — весело поприветствовал он её. — Как всё... 

— Твою мать, это ты! 

Все подскочили от неожиданного окрика одного из водителей, даже Бобби и Эдди, которых не было рядом со скорой. Они поспешили посмотреть, что случилось. 

Человек, который кричал, с широко раскрытыми глазам указывал на Бака. Бак указал на себя. 

— Это я? 

— В прошлом году, — продолжал кричать мужчина. Может быть, его подушка безопасности немного повредила уши. — Я думал, что умру, когда обрушилось цунами, но ты выкинул какой-то супергеройский трюк, и вдруг я оказался на крыше пожарной машины! 

— Снова это? — выдохнула Хен одновременно с тем, как Чим спросил: 

— Опять? 

И Бобби сказал: 

— Ещё один, да? 

Какое-то мгновение они ошеломленно смотрели друг на друга, но потом мужчина снова закричал. 

— Ты стал пожарным после цунами? 

Бак покачал головой, явно забавляясь, вероятно, криком. 

— Нет. Уже больше трех лет! — Он поднял вверх пальцы на случай, если мужчина не услышит его. 

— Чёрт возьми! Ничего удивительного! — удивлённо сказал мужчина. — Определенно подходящая работа для тебя, парень! 

— Спасибо! — Бак улыбнулся, а затем показал на своё ухо. — Звон в ушах? 

Парень кивнул, и Бак тоже кивнул. Затем Хен снова подошла, чтобы проверить, всё ли в порядке, и Бак помахал ему на прощание. Из всех троих водителей он был единственным, кому, возможно, придётся обратиться к врачу, чем раньше, тем лучше, поэтому они погрузили его в машину скорой помощи и уехали. Остальным двоим было велено следить за собой и, если им станет хуже, на всякий случай отправиться в больницу, где их осмотрят. 

Только когда они добрались до станции, и Бак исчез, чтобы сходить в туалет, кто-то заговорил о случившемся. 

— Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал «опять»? — спросила Хен у Чима, затем указала на Бобби, — или «ещё один»? 

— В прошлом месяце мы с Баком ходили выпить, и эта блондинка была там на девичнике. Очевидно, Бак спас её и её жениха во время цунами, — сообщил Чим, уперев руки в бока. 

Бобби выглядел задумчивым. 

— Когда мы все ходили в кино несколько месяцев назад, парень за прилавком дал Баку лишнюю сладость, потому что, как он сказал, Бак спас ему жизнь во время цунами. 

— А когда мы с Баком ходили по магазинам за тем восхитительным, но странно модным стейком, который ты приготовил, — начала Хен, кивая Бобби, — одна леди была так благодарна ему за спасение от цунами, что расплакалась при виде него. 

Все взгляды обратились на Эдди, который спокойно стягивал перчатки. Он замер от неожиданного внимания. 

— Э-э... Мы с Баком ходили в Макдоналдс на прошлой неделе, и там был мужчина со своей дочерью? Он тоже сказал, что Бак спас его. 

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Не было никаких причин, чтобы один или два человека продолжали благодарить Бака всякий раз, когда они видели его, поэтому каждая из этих встреч должна была быть с разными людьми. Получается... пять разных людей, которых Бак спас во время цунами. Чим пересчитал их на пальцах и протянул руку к остальным. 

— Значит, Бак спас пять человек во время цунами? 

— Шесть, — вмешался Эдди. Когда они с любопытством посмотрели на него, он пожал плечами и сказал: — Может, он и потерял его, но он его спас. 

Правда. В этот момент из-за угла, где находились туалеты, показался Бак. Хен подбежала к нему, схватила за руку и потащила обратно к группе. 

— Для скольких конкретно людей ты играл супергероя во время цунами, Бакару? — спросила она. 

Всё ещё пытаясь восстановить равновесие Бак сказал: 

— Супергероя? 

— Да, — сказал Чим. — Мы все заметили, как люди благодарили тебя за спасение во время цунами. К тому времени, как мы тебя увидели, ты страдал от потери крови, истощения _и_ обезвоживания. Сколько человек ты вытащил из воды, Бак? 

Сколько же он успел сделать, когда все думали, что он ещё не готов к работе? 

Бак почесал затылок. 

— Э-э... не знаю. Я не считал. Десять? Тринадцать? — Он пожал плечами. — Я просто хватал всех, кого видел. 

Никто не произнес ни слова. Тринадцать? Без униформы, защищая Криса, на разжижителях крови, находясь в эпицентре одного из самых страшных стихийных бедствий, обрушившихся на Южную Калифорнию за последние десятилетия, Бак спас тринадцать или даже больше человек? 

Чим присвистнул, и Хен сказала: 

— Ты как Супермен. Спас положение и сохранил это в тайне. 

— Я не хранил.. я проиграл. Это не было таким впечатляющим, как вы думаете, — заикаясь, пробормотал Бак, пытаясь отмахнуться от их похвалы. Он остановился, когда Бобби положил руку ему на плечо. 

— Мы все гордимся тобой, Бак. _Я_ горжусь тобой. Ты молодец. 

Глаза Бака заблестели, и он сжал губы, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, которые застали его. Этого было недостаточно, и он быстро извинился, чтобы спрятаться где-нибудь, пока слёзы не успокоятся. Хен подождала, пока он скроется из виду, прежде чем заговорить. 

— Мне придется почаще хвалить этого ребёнка. Я прекрасно знаю, что не смогла бы спасти так много людей, если бы в меня швырнуло такой гигантской волной. 

Все повернулись к Эдди, когда он продолжил раздеваться на ходу. Заметив, что они наблюдают за ним, Эдди только пожал плечами. 

— Думаете, я не знаю, насколько он удивительный? Он живёт со мной, ребята.

**Author's Note:**

> *Уступки (concessions) — снижение цены на что-то для определенной категории людей.


End file.
